


Post Planet Hangover

by Beauteousmajesty



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, No pronouns for the doctor, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauteousmajesty/pseuds/Beauteousmajesty
Summary: Missy wakes up in the ruins of Gallifrey and decides to make the most of the situation.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 36





	Post Planet Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Its not my best but it'll do.

The dust that she blinks out of her eyes has a painfully familiar red hue. The shadows that skate around her face come with the sense of two suns. The smell of death and rubble is familiar too, although that could point her to a large number of planets she's walked.

Once the dust is gone, she opens her eyes to see two suns just cresting over the brim of the ruined citadel above her. Missy comes to be in the ruins of Gallifrey. Her first sight is the ruins of her anger newly blackened by the bright heat of her regeneration. It is only the sight of the fallen metal form beside her that reminds her of what she's done.

Gallifrey is gone.The doctor is gone. The cyberium has abandoned her, and her shiny new cybermasters have all fallen. 

'fuck.' Oh. New voice. Scottish. She likes it. It has the potential to be incredibly dramatic if she writes the right monologues.

Monologues she will have to address to the Doctor, who has gotten away yet again. She brushes the dust off of her now overlarge suit and allows herself a proper sulk before coming up with a new plan. She draws idly in the dust that covers the floor as she contemplates what she knows.

Another failed plan. Yet again, the doctor's harm-nobody outlook has gotten her killed. She comes across the stick belonging to the doctor's fleshy replacement and takes out her anger by throwing it at a robot.

The hollow shell of the cybermaster she hits resounds with an unsatisfying clang. What's the point, she wonders, of her best dramatic destruction without even an audience?

There's nothing satisfying about the clang of the stave. Nothing satisfying left on Gallifrey. Her previous face had taken all the fun from it. She kicks off her overlarge shoes and goes to steal a TARDIS.

Perhaps she could have some fun with some cybermen. The cyberium had taught her all about them, after all. It would just be rude to not use its plans.

Perhaps an earlier version of her best enemy would be more fun to impress her cyber mastery onto. Little blondie was all boring and miserable now that she'd had her fun. 

The TARDIS she finds cowers under the force of her mind, changing away from its standard sterile interior to meet her standards immediately. She'll let it live for now. It considers itself warned.

She flips off the brakes, leaving the dust of her anger behind. Gallifrey lies barren, stripped of all organic life, wrecked by hands she no longer owns. She's left his weapon behind, it's not quite her style.

Her style is yet to be figured out but she is still enjoying the formality of the waistcoat that her previous face had obtained to impress the doctor. She sets her course for earth. There's always fun and fashion to be had there.

She wonders if Blondie's little pets had been converted in the end. Not that it mattered. Maybe she could get Theta a new pet. A pretty one, like the bright faced young one that she'd rather enjoyed in her previous face. Yam, was it? She didn't particularly care for earth names but the girl had been fun to play with.

Theta's pets were always fun to play with. It was definitely time to find a new face to mess with. Theta would love this new plan, she'd really outdo herself with her new cyber knowledge. She could imagine the face Theta would make now, all disappointed. 

And what would she say? Some great lines for potential evil monologues passed through her mind. She made her way around the console room, practicing potential turns of phrase. There was a definite need to obtain a pair of shoes in which she could strut dangerously.

She had to dress this body threateningly, but human enough so that she could trick Theta for extra effect. On that note, she'd have to find a point in the time stream where Theta thought she was dead. How she adored the drama of revealing herself.

She made a particularly remark and accompanied it with a sharp turn, for flair. She needed a big skirt, something to go swish and really emphasise when she did that, or there'd be no point to it. When she next saw Theta again she'd be ready, with her next diabolical plan all furnished with dramatic poise. But first, shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Also if you write a better one, let me know.


End file.
